1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to an input apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-74689, there is conventionally known an electronic apparatus including an input apparatus. The input apparatus includes first detecting means for detecting a key which is touched, and second detecting means for detecting a key on which an operation of displacing a key state was executed.
In the input apparatus of the conventional electronic apparatus, as a matter of course, when an operation of touching a key is executed, the touch operation is detected by the first detecting means. However, even when an operation of depressing the key is executed (see FIG. 3(C) of patent document 3), the touch operation is detected by the first detecting means. In other words, it was necessary to adopt such a configuration that even while the key is being displaced in the direction of key depression, a variation of an electrostatic capacitance caused by the key touch operation can be detected. Consequently, the degree of freedom was restricted at a time of designing an input apparatus which can detect both a touch operation on each key and a depression operation on each key.